1. Field of the Invention. This invention relates to a new and improved rack mounted electronic musical instrument enclosure characterized by the fact that it is composed of molded plastic top and bottom halves meeting along a horizontal mid-plane secured relative to each other by a core. A front panel closes off the front of the enclosure and is also secured to the core.
2. Prior Art. Enclosures for electronic musical instruments which are rack mounted have heretofore been made of metal. The metal is more expensive than plastic and furthermore requires the use of screws or bolts to hold the parts better together. The present invention eliminates the disadvantage of prior metal enclosures.